A Short History of Xindi Federation Conflict
by Brainstormandthethinker
Summary: So you think that crew of Enterprise made peace with the Xindi in the episode "Zero Hours"? Think Again! Written in a historical context.
1. Disclaimer Page

**Disclaimer**

No copyright infringement intended. No plagiarism intended, No profit being made from this venture, Written as an expression of ideas and entertainment. Please do not sue. Check before using or referring any of my stories. Reviews always welcome.

Enterprise is created by Rick Berman and Brannon Braga.


	2. Pre Federation Era : 2153 to 2161

**Pre Federation Era (2153-2161)**

On April 2153 the Earth exploration vessel enterprise departed to a region of space 50 light years away from the solar system called the Delphic expanse, their mission to prevent an enigmatic race known as the Xindi from developing a super weapon being built to destroy earth and humanity. Already a month earlier on March 2153 the Xindi had attacked with a prototype probe that cut a huge swathe all the way from Venezuela to Florida. 7 million people lost their lives.

During their quest the crew of Enterprise discovered that a mysterious race known as the Sphere Builders referred to as "the Guardians" by the Xindi and "the Makers" by the Triannons had in fact been manipulating the Xindi into destroying humanity. This is because in the 29th century humanity and Xindi would combine forces and thwart an invasion of our galaxy which they had planned. By February 14 2154 the mission was a success the super weapon was destroyed in orbit of Earth having been hijacked by the Xindi-Reptilian faction.

Unfortunately contact between Enterprise and the Xindi reignited a long dormant Xindi Civil War for two days. Afterwards it was thought that all Xindi factions would rejoin the council and continue their efforts to maintain unity, with the crisis over both sides returned to the own affairs.


	3. Post Federation Era : 2161 to 2191

**Post Federation Era (2161-2191)**

These events were not to mark the end of the animosity between humanity and the Xindi especially the Reptilians. For many years, decades in fact, many Xindi factions remained the political enemies of the Federation using every means and opportunity to undermine humanity.

For the next 10 years there was no contact between the Xindi and the Federation whatsoever The Romulan wars had passed even the founding of the United Federation of planets had passed. There was another Xindi Civil war at the same time as the Earth Romulan wars between groups that still remained loyal to the Guardians and those with whom the Guardians had lost credibility. Despite being the enemy, in times of hardship the Guardians had been most helpful in keeping the Xindi council together. The perceived enemy threat from Earth had also proved to be an inspiration to rally all Xindi factions together. Luckily this civil war was not as devastating as the first and all factions managed to implement a ceasefire before things got out of hand.

Contact between the Xindi and humanity was re-established in March 2164. It was hostile and began with the capture of the Daedalus class USS Mary Rose. The ship was impounded by the Xindi Council and its crew taken hostage. During the hostage crisis the Federation came to learn about the crisis that had befallen the Xindi during the previous decade. Two Ambassadors one Vulcan one Andorian were sent to mediate with the Xindi. They were selected in order to maintain objectivity.

At about the same time the USS Independence a sister ship of the Mary Rose was conducting an exploratory mission about 70 light years away from the opposite side of what was the Delphic expanse. Here she encountered a lost colony of Xindi that was more advanced than those encountered by the NX-01. Three subspecies of Xindi the Arboreal the Aquatics and the Avians which had until now been considered extinct, inhabited the colony.

Despite being technologically advanced and possessing spacefaring ability this colony was unaware that other Xindi had survived the original Xindi Civil War and requested for assistance from the crew of the USS Independence in locating their brethren and Captain Howell Clements was only too happy to oblige.

The discovery of this lost colony and surviving descendant of the Xindi Avians proved sufficient to diffuse the USS Mary Rose hostage crisis although a dozen of crewmen had been killed in the incident. Now reunited the two groups of Xindi began working together with the support and assistance of the Federation to rebuild the Xindi society. In the years that would come Starfleet and Federation would usually turn to the Xindi Avians to negotiate between the Xindi and Federation.

The Federation faced its next great test against the Xindi in 2176 when the Xindi nervous at humanity expansion with the United Federation of Planets attempted to create an alliance of reptilian and insectoid species to rival the Federation. Ultimately the Federation proved that all species reptilian, insectoid and mammalian are equal unders its beliefs and the Xindi plan was thwarted and the whole episode was defused by 2185.

In the year 2195 technological advances meant that Starfleet decommissioned a great deal of it older vessels and technology and replaced them with new ones. Consequently the year also saw the decommissioning of the venerable Daedalus class starships. Sometimes afterwards it was discovered that several hulks both Deadalus and NX were stolen by the Xindi despite being of little value. The culprits were found to be Insectoids and Primates

Naturally the incident was not a cause for great concern, but security was put in place at relegation yards. Starfleet also took the prudent step of tracing the ships and the intelligence department kept an eye on the Xindi for a while. The Federation complained to the Xindi Council and demanded if they should require old federation technology and surplus they should ask for it. Capable engineers, the Xindi were able to augment the stolen ships performance and abilities making them much tougher than their Starfleet counterparts of the 2190s.


	4. Original Series Era : 2200 to 2270

**Original/Classic Series Era 2200-2270**

From the beginning of the 23rd century relations between the Federation and the Xindi remained in a constant state of flux. All Xindi species except the Avians had members or political parties that were hostile towards the Federation especially humanity. Relations would typically depend on which party or individual from which species was being represented in Xindi Council. Among the Insectoids and Reptilians only a small minority were favourable disposed towards the Federation.

Many skirmishes and low scale conflicts with Xindi followed all the way till the 2250s. The Xindi are thought to be part of the opposition forces at the battle of Axanar a conflict that resulted in a decisive victory for the Federation and was instrumental in keeping it together.

Over the course of the 23rd century efforts by both the Federation and peaceful elements within Xindi society were very important to ensure that conflict between the two sides was kept at bay. Eventually over a period of time peaceful and cordial relations were established between most of the Xindi factions with human and Federation individuals beginning to trade with the Xindi. The Insectoids and Reptilians remained a foe. However they were not longer considered a military threat by the time U.S.S. Enterprise departed on her third five year mission under the command of Captain Christopher Pike.

With exceptions of major events such as the Axanar mission it was almost unheard of a deep exploration vessel to be assigned a mission concerning the Xindi.

In 2258 the Xindi-Reptilians tried to set up an independent alliance with the Klingons without the approval of the council. The common ground being that both species led a militaristic life. Among the services they would provide was access to Xindi-Reptillian shipyards for the repair and upgrades of Klingon ships, logistical support, exchange of military technology and surplus and serving as intermediaries and representatives for the Klingons. Though this alliance lasted all the way till the signing of the Khitomer Accords, the Klingons never held the Xindi-Reptilians in high respect. One example that would demonstrate this is, after the Klingons managed to acquire cloaking technology they strong-armed the reptilians into an agreement in which Empire would not be obliged to provide advanced military technology to the Xindi-Reptilians such as the Cloaking Device.

At this point in time the Xindi-Reptilians held considerable sway over the Xindi Council that it was forced to allow the Reptilians to maintain their independent alliance with the Klingon Empire despite the Klingons not being very trustworthy. As expected the impact it had was that the Xindi were not able to side with the Federation or with anyone else that was involved in a conflict with the Klingons. Analysts agreed that a war between the Federation in the Klingons would result in the Xindi Council being a neutral party.

In 2269 the Xindi-Insectoids also joined the Alliance with the Klingon Empire.


	5. Movie Era : 2271 to 2299

**Movies era 2271-2299**

The 2370s was an era that saw much expansion for the Federation. Many new races had joined. Notable reptilian races included the Saurians, the Chelon, the Kasheeta, and Bzzit Khaht from Althos IV, the fourth planet of the Nakagima 62B. They were represented on the Federation high Council the inclusion was also instrumental in reinforcing that all species and beings are considered equals in the Federation, whether mammalian, reptilian or insectoid. This is era also saw the establishment of diplomatic relations with a reptillian race called the Gorn with whom initial first contact had been hostile.

The independent alliance with the Klingon Empire which the Xindi-Reptillians had initiated a decade earlier was joined by the Insectoids, a nationalist primate party and smaller parties of the Xindi-Aquatics. However the Xindi Council refused to fully embrace the Alliance. It's official relations with both the Federation and the Klingon Empire were neutral.

Historians are in agreement that for much of the later part of the 23rd century relations between the Xindi and the Federation was on peaceful and amicable terms. However the Xindi were not interested in joining the Federation wishing to remain an independent power. The Klingon Empire got wind of this and appointed its own advisers to the Xindi.

In 2371 the first formal trade agreement was signed between the Xindi Council and the United Federation of planets. Between 2382 and 2384 a number of peace agreements and diplomatic missions were established with the Xindi Council. In 2393 following the explosion of Praxis a moon orbiting the Klingon Homeworld, Chancellor Gorkon leader of the Klingon High Council began a peace initiative towards the Federation. Many elements on both sides Federation and Klingon were not happy about this and conspired to block that initiative. It therefore came as no surprise that the Xindi especially the reptilians were among the minor elements involved in this very large galactic conspiracy. Thankfully the conspiracy was unravelled in time thanks in large parts to be efforts of Captain James T Kirk of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701A and Captain Hikaru Sulu of the USS Excelsior NCC-2000 with the end result of all the major conspirators been killed or arrested.

By 2399 with hostilities between the Federation in the Klingon Empire beginning to die down, the independent alliance was deemed impractical by the Klingon Empire and dissolved. The Xindi Council was then able to seize the initiative by signing a new more unified alliance with the both the United Federation of planets and the Klingon Empire. Consequently the elements among the Xindi who were least favourably disposed towards humanity were forced to look elsewhere for independent alliances.

In the following century Starfleet intelligence would discover that the Xindi-Reptilians and other nationalist elements had sign a similar independent alliance with the Cardassian Union similar to the ones they had had with the Klingons. When this was done was not known but it is speculated by many that it was sometime during this era.


	6. Lost Era : 2300 to 2360

**The Lost Era (2300-2360)**

Since the beginning of the 23rd century the Xindi factions opposed to humanity and the Federation were mainly considered as a political enemy rather than a military adversary. Regardless peaceful and amicable relations between the Xindi in the Federation continued for much of the century. By now a sufficient level of trust had had been established that the Xindi-Avians and the Xindi-Arboreal's were favourably disposed towards humanity and arguing for the Xindi Council to unite and join the United Federation of Planets and reap the rewards that would come with it. The Reptilians and the Insectoids remained hostile to this and the Aquatics and the Primates neutral on this issue preferring the Xindi to maintain their independent status. The Federation itself had managed to assert some degree credibility on the Xindi Council to the point that it could send ambassadors and delegates on diplomatic missions. Sometimes even to mediate in a internal Xindi conflict, though such occurrences were rare.

Some say that it was through the Xindi-Insectoids that knowledge about the existence of the Jarada of Torona IV was revealed. This discovery would eventually yield to establishing first contact with the Jarada. It is also said that despite cold relations, this act was a gesture of good will on behalf of the Xindi-Insectoids.

In 2329 there was a unexpected event that marked the beginning of the end of all hostilities between humanity and the Xindi-Insectoids The starfleet vessel USS Dauntless NCC–14879 Excelsior class was on a routine stellar categorisation mission near Xindi space when it intercepted a distress call from an outlining planet at the edge of Xindi space. Scans showed that a star in the area was going to go nova and was currently releasing massive surges of radiation. As the ship investigated further they found an imperilled planet which turned out to be a Xindi-Insectoid, hatchery world. The colonies administrators were initially distrustful of the Starfleet ship crewed entirely by humans but agreed to their offer of help. The Dauntless rendered assistant and evacuated the colony.

The star began to erupt much sooner than expected and although the Dauntless successfully managed to complete the evacuation of the colony, Captain Kevin Galloway was forced to order an emergency warp jump to save the ship and all those aboard. This resulted in a massive power drain. Even so the ship sustained significant damage by stellar debris.

Upon emerging from warp the ship found itself stranded in deep space, limping towards the nearest Xindi Planet. An automated distress signal was sent to both the Xindi Council and Starfleet command. The crew faced a terrible dilemma help would arrive but not in time to insure everyone survival. Either the ship's crew and or the insectoid hatcheries could survive but not both.

Ultimately entire crew wholeheartedly agreed to save the life of the children even though they were off an enemy. Captain Galloway ordered his crew to evacuate the ship in escape pods and all power to be thrown into operating and nourishing the hatchling eggs. Recalling the Earth Whale Probe crisis of 2384 the ships chief engineer managed to rig a solar sail that would keep powering the hatcheries, incubators and the ship's propulsion long enough for help to arrive. A skeleton crew remained on board to monitor the infants. The ships complement of eight children, were placed into stasis tubes and into cryogenic sleep. The Dauntless's escape pods headed for nearest inhabitable planet.

Help arrived in the form of a Xindi-Insectoid task force under the command of Captain Antor. This was shortly followed by the Xindi-Aquatic cruiser XCS Manta. Both groups managed to offload most of the hatcheries and a Xindi-Insectoid contingent managed to secure the now derelict ship and restore power to helm and life support. All the hatcheries and incubators were saved and offloaded at the nearest Xindi-Insectoid colony. It soon became apparent that had it not been for the actions of the humans the next generation of Xindi Insectoid Children would have been doomed. Humanity had saved them.

Sadly most of the crew did not survive a few escape pods managed to make it to a nearby class M planet. Three survivors were picked up by an Insectoid ship XCS Fire. The eight children were found alive into stasis tubes. Some of the escape pods were found by the Xanthan transport SS Xhathan Trader and the USS Constellation NCC-1974 but with no survivors. These two ships joined by the SS Xhathan Star later recovered all the Dauntless survivors and few months later the Xindi-Arboreal Transport XCS Serene delivered to Starbase 6 the remaining survivors.

Deeply impressed and touched by this unforeseen action of humanity that they were willing to sacrifice their own kind to save the childrens of an enemy, The Xindi Insectoids were very grateful an opened full diplomatic relations with Earth offering the hands of friendship. It seemed that all hostilities between the insectoids and humanity ceased overnight This was the dawning of a new age where humans and Xindi Insectoids would co-habite the galaxy as friends. This action also had enormous impact with all of the Xindi and relations with the Federation and Humanity greatly improved after that point. The Hulk of the Dauntless was later returned to Starfleet after which the ship was decommissioned. The Next Starship to carry the name was a Galaxy Class Explorer NCC-71879 launched in 2365 under the command of Captain Leland Bell*1 Years later one of the children that survived would become a Federation Ambassador to the Xindi.

Sometime during the mid 23rd century Starfleet intelligence had learned that the Xindi-Reptilians had formed an independent alliance with the Cardassian union. The Cardassian's were more favourably disposed towards the Xindi then the Klingons had been. Later during the Cardassian Wars, the Xindi-Reptilian and nationalist Primates group also provided the Cardassians with the mercenaries to fight on their side, in addition of exchange of military surplus, basic technology, equipment and logistical support.

When it was learned that the Cardassians were ruthlessly oppressing the inhabitants of the peaceful planet Bajor, all factions that harboured favourable views of the Xindi-Cardassian alliance except the Reptillians withdrew their support. They issued statements openly condemning the atrocities committed by the Cardassians but were careful not to involve themselves in what they perceived as a foreign conflict.

Even so the consequences were such that despite the condemnation by the Primates nationalists of the Cardassian occupation of Bajor they lost a lot of credibility among the Xindi people resulting them in losing their seat on the high Council by the late 2330s. Regardless their influence had been steadily declining over the course of the century anyway. The Reptilians stubbornly clinged to their independent alliance with the Cardassian Empire before being reined in by the Xindi council.

The 2340 saw a continuous decline in Xindi Nationalist parties, unhappy at their waning influence and the loss of all their parliamentary seat on the Xindi high council, A group of Xindi opposed to humanity, the Federation and harbouring old views left Xindi space and emigrated to a new planet Monceros Hydra IV within the Cardassian Border to find an independent nation. From here they were also able to reactivate their independent alliance with the Cardassian Union who were the first to establish an embassy.

The fact that Cardassians would resort to enslaving brutalising and oppressing their subjects matter little to these people. The Reptilians were also much more concerned about their long lasting vendetta with humanity. During the height of the Federation-Cardassian Wars in 2357 they provided the Cardassians information that the Federation world of Setlik III was going to be used as a launch pad for an attack. The infamous Setlik III massacre was the result.

Ironically with the establishment of the Xindi Independent Nation on Monceros Hydra IV the 2350s also saw the founding of the first Reptilian factions in the Delphic region that advocated more peaceful and friendly relations with humanity and the Federation. Over the decades these element began to emerge stronger. One such Reptilian party managed to secure a seat on the Xindi council in 2360.

* * *

><p>*1 From Star Trek Bridge Commander<p> 


	7. Next Generation Era : 2363 to 2375

**The Next Generation and Deep Space nine era**

**(2363-2375)**

Much of the 2360s were characterised as a golden age of exploration for the United Federation of Planets and a time of peace tranquillity and harmony. Most of the conflicts between the Federation and its opponents had been resolved. Yesterday's enemies were today's friends.

Some issues however still remained, such as first contact and invasion by a terrifying race known as the Borg, a tenuous truce with the Cardassian Union and sabotage and treachery by the Romulan Star Empire with whom contact had been re-established in 2363 after a fifty-two year isolation period. Feeling outnumbered by it enemies the Romulan Empire sought to undermine the alliance between the United Federation of Planets and Klingon Empire.

The 2360 and early 2370s were characterised with, calm, friendly and peaceful relations with the Xindi. Nationalist parties and Xindi groups harbouring hostile views towards humanity and the Federation continued to decline. Most of these Xindi elements immigrated to the new colony on Monoceros Hydra IV where they founded an independent nation. The decade also saw the formation of new trade, diplomatic treaties, exchange programs and the election of a Xindi-Reptilian party that advocated for more peaceful relations with humanity and the Federation acquiring its first seat on the Xindi Council.

The golden age of peace and exploration for the Federation could be evident, considering that during the Borg invasion of 2366 Starfleet was caught unprepared and the bulk of its forces were scattered across the quadrant on deep space exploration missions.

Following the battle of Wolf 359 which saw the decimation of Earth's home guard fleet the Xindi Council generously loaned a task force compose of at least one ship from each species, to undertake the duties of the former. The task force covered the duties of its decimated counterpart until a replacement fleet could be built at Utopia Planetia. It was also the first time that Xindi-Reptilians worked and co-operated with humans.

In late 2373 Cardassia joined the Dominion a ruthless conquering superpower from the far side of the galaxy and the highly destructive Dominion war followed a year later. At this point both the Xindi council and the colony on Monoceros Hydra IV the were approached by both the Cardassians and the Federation who queried about their allegiances. Unwilling to see a widening rift and the possibility of a new Xindi Civil war both parties along with the Romulans, Miradorn and Tholians signed a non aggression treaty with the Dominion remaining neutral throughout the conflict.

However about 6 months into 2375 the Xindi colony on Monoceros Hydra IV formally joined the Dominion and as in the Cardassian Wars served as a launch pad for multiple attack against Klingon and Federation forces. Later during the year after the Dominion leader declared a full tactical retreat to Cardassia forming a new defensive perimeter, the Monoceros Hydra IV colony found itself abandoned by the Dominion and declared itself neutral.

After the end of the Dominion War efforts began to reunite the Monoceros Hydra IV colony with the rest of the Xindi Council but these efforts took decades.


	8. The Future and Beyond : 2380 to 4000

**The Future and Beyond (2380-4000)**

In the 26 century a species from the Delta quadrant call the Voth began arriving in the Alpha quadrant investigating "Distant Origin" a theory proposed by Professor Forra Gegen which suggests that they first evolved on a another world before migrating to the Delta Quadrant, establishing the great Voth culture. Although the Voth Ministry of Elders had tried very hard to suppress and dismiss this theory they were not entirely successful. The Voth were ultimately able to confirm that they had originally been evolved on Earth due to the diligent efforts by generations of Gegen's descendent and followers.

Forced to change its doctrine accordingly, the Voth ministry of elders turned towards militancy. It advocated Earth as their true ancestral home. The human species ought to be eradicated as well as the United Federation of Planets. The Voth were assisted by a renegade Xindi-Reptilian faction who allowed their outposts and bases to serve as launching pads for attack against the Federation and Earth. But this scheme was thwarted when reformists in the Voth seized power and prevented genocide. As for the renegade Xindi they were apprehended and punished by both the Federation and Xindi Council.

For many centuries after the original Xindi Crisis there was always a faction that remained loyal to the Guardians or Sphere Builders or a faction, unfavourably disposed to humanity and the United Federation of Planets. By the 27th and 28th centuries these were primarily composed of Xindi-Reptillians.

By the 29th century many races across the galaxy had developed or acquired temporal technology consequently resulting in the establishment of the temporal accords. By using technology to scan time the Xindi were able to confirm that the Guardians who rescued them after the 100 years war in 2030s that saw the destruction of the Xindi homeworld had lied to them about the humanities supposed genocidal war against the Xindi.

It was further discovered that the Guardians were distant relations of some of the earliest humanoid races in the galaxy. They had been exiled to their current realm and banished from our galaxy because of crimes that were so atrocious and abhorrent that even the most evil men and women in the galaxies history would call them unspeakable. For example Adolph Hitler, Joseph Stalin, Khan Singh and Colonel Phillip Green of Earth or Zora of Tiburon, the Regent of Palamar and Molor Qo'noS

While in there the Guardians or Sphere Builders were able to develop technology and established some form of society and since then plotted to return back to our universe and conquering it.

When the Xindi faction that remained hostile to humanity after all these centuries learned of all this they were dismayed. Some abandoned their policies towards humanity and Federation and made efforts to establish peaceful, cordial or friendly relations. Some set up lone outposts and requested to be left in isolation.

During the course of the Temporal Cold War, driven by the lust for power a group of 32 Xindi-Reptillian calling themselves the Dolimites named after commander Dolim a ancient Reptillian leader renowned for his hatred of humanity contacted the Guardian in their home dimension and tried to broker a deal where they would help them come into our galaxy in exchange that their group would be allowed to preside over a Reptilian dominated Xindi Empire. For a while this group was one of the factions in the Temporal Cold War.

One of their actions was that to travel into an alternate timeline and steal the Krenim Scientist's Annoraxe's time ship and use it to erase all human life on Earth. Indeed they were thwarted.

Unknown to all, a faction opposed to the Guardians or Sphere Builders using temporal technology travelled to the Ceti-Alpha star system in an alternate timeline where the Xindi had succeeded in all but exterminating humanity. From there they planned to launch an attack against the Sphere Builders realms. This timeline was perfect to their need as the Sphere Builders would no longer consider humanity a threat from here and Xindi could be trusted to mop up what remained of humanity.

This faction has succeeded in building a new weapon that was harmless to most but deadly to the Sphere Builders, it is thought that it would have configured their realm into one similar to ours making it poisonous. It is not known if this mysterious faction was successful.


End file.
